Ancient Egypt - Level 7-4/Advanced
|Plant = Choice without sun-producing plants |Flag = One |Type = Sunny Zombies |EM = Forty-eight |FR = 1st: 10 , 4000 Tree Food, 150000 coins 2nd: 8 , 3000 Tree Food, 100000 coins 3rd: 5 , 2000 Tree Food, 80000 coins |advanced = y |name = Level 2-7-4 - Eliminate Tombstones |objective = Out of 1000 points, losing a plant will decrease the player an amount of points |notlawnmowerobj=The faster the player destroys all the tombstones, the more score the player will have |before = Ancient Egypt - Level 4-3/Advanced |after = Ancient Egypt - Level 8-4/Advanced |image = PvZOAE7-4A.png}} Level 2-7-4 was the second Advanced level of Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It was an "Eliminate Tombstones" level, in which the player would play a Sunny Zombies level and get their points increased more if they destroy all the tombstones in a shorter time, as well as get their points decreased every time the player lost a plant. The player would be ranked with other online players by points and the 1st, 2nd and 3rd ranked players would get huge prizes weekly. Difficulty *There are only 2 plantable tiles, along with insane amount of zombies right at the first wave as the player is given 500 sun at the start. The player must use them to eliminate the tombstones and kill the zombies quickly to get more sun. The lawn mowers may help, though, but the tombstones will still block space, not to mention that there is still a huge wave of zombies in the final wave that escalates for a long period of time, as well as Desert Death Zombies which will make the zombies get very close to your house in seconds. Strong plants are absolutely required before playing the level. Strategies *Clear tiles of the leftmost column with Grave Buster and then plant a Laser Bean there would be the only thing the player can do for now. As there will be 2 Camel Zombies coming from the middle lane so plant it there will let it damage all the other tombstones in that lane at once as well as killing the Camel Zombies. *Meanwhile, you can plant Banana Trees on the two plantable tiles to eliminate the tombstones in the other lanes. Continue using Grave Buster and plant Banana Trees and Laser Beans when you have space and enough sun. *Laser Beans along with Banana Trees can help the player kill multiple zombies at the same time, and in this level, killing zombies will earn the player sun, which means that Magnifying Grass would be very useful in this level. Try using it to kill Pharaoh Zombies. *Use Infi-nuts for a little defense when needed. You can try planting your friend's plant you chosen in the seed selection for help. *Use Plant Food on Laser Bean to eliminate tons of tombstones and zombies at once, or Magnifying Grass to kill tough zombies standing in front of hordes and get tons of sun. *Note that losing lawn mowers does not affect anything, including your points. However, these should be used in the final wave, as it will eliminate the whole lane of zombies at once, earning you loads of sun, especially tough ones. Gallery PvZO7-4AG.png|Playing the level Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with extra objective(s)